


71: “You’re Satan.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [71]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Harry Hook and Uma Are Scary, Harry Hook and Uma are Possessive of Gil, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Sword Fighting Practice, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Training, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	71: “You’re Satan.”

**71: “You’re Satan.”**

* * *

"I almost didn't believe my princess when she told me you got Harry and Uma on the swim team."

Ben glanced up from his position stretched out across Carlos's lap. The King worn a perfectly relaxed smile on his face because two reasons: he wasn't in charge of practice for the first time in months and he got to spend time with his pup.

Mal didn’t say anything as she moved to sit beside Ben and Carlos on the bleachers watching the Tourney practice. “How did you do it? I mean I how did you get both Harry and Uma to agree to help everyone out? Even Al and Chad are actually participating in practice for once. Doug right there too, it's been a whole five minutes and Al hasn't walked off to collect his daily kisses yet. Beside Chad not trying to make Jay only spar with him and he's not even giving the others death stares for touching Jay.”

Ben smiled, "I used the only thing that puts fear into all four of them."

"Which is?"

"Audrey."

Mal frowned, "I can understand how Audrey puts fear into Chad but how is my princess scarier enough to put fear into Al, Harry and Uma?"

"Audrey's end of the year summer pool party. I threaten to have Doug, Gil and Al become the part of the macro polo game. No one in there right mind who be okay with their significant other in a pool filled with other horny teens just trying to touch each other." Ben stated smugly as he relaxed further into Carlos' lap.

"It's that the same game you told me I couldn't play." Carlos muttered. 

“You’re Satan. It’s smart, underhanded but still smart.” Mal laughed.


End file.
